Not Over Yet
by vanella
Summary: No one wants it to end, that's why it's not over yet. Or, the future episodes of Victorious. :)
1. Coconuts are for Sikowitz

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**I know a lot of us are sad (hysterical) about Victorious ending. Sigh. **

**Anyway, I think I've been so distressed that this has sunk all the way down into my subconscious. Yup. And I've been having these dreams of future Victorious episodes. So… I'm going to write them down. Enjoy!**

Jade West entered Sikowitz's acting class for the zillionth time in her life. Beck was standing next to her, smiling slightly at their insane teacher who seemed to be explaining the difference between fresh and day-old coconuts. At the sight of the two, Sikowitz looked up, and frowned.

"Jade and Beck." He said dramatically. "You're late. As punishment, you will each have to drink stale coconut milk."

"Isn't that, like, against the law?" Tori butt in, as she always did.

Jade groaned. "Right, because everything else about our hobo/teacher seems legit."

"She was just trying to help us." Beck sighed.

"She was acting dumb!" Jade exclaimed, looking back over to Tori. "Unless, of course, she _is _dumb."

Beck just rolled his eyes, refraining from saying anything _fair_, because Jade wouldn't get it anyway. But he loved her still.

"Hurry, children!" Sikowitz interrupted their little argument.

Jade and Beck took their seats.

After a beat, Robbie raised his hand.

"Yes, Robbie?"

"Um, Mr. Sikowitz, if the tales of your coconut milk escapades are finished, then can we get to the teaching bit of the class?"

"Oooh! Maybe we could learn about flowerpots! I think their so magical how a flower just pops up from them without any help!" Cat widened her eyes, excited at the thought.

"Cat, you do know that flowers need water and earth and oxygen to live in a flowerpot?" Andre pointed out gently.

"Nooooo! My brother didn't do any of-"

"There will be no learning of flowerpots today!" Sikowitz declared.

"What? You're not done with your coconuts?" Jade mocked, lying on Beck's lap.

"Jade!" Sikowitz announced. "You will now have to drink _two _cups of coconut milk for that!"

"But it's no-"

"_Three!_"

"Sikowitz- that's not even safe-" Beck said calmly.

"Two for you too, Becky!"

Beck paused and looked around in shock. Andre looked at him and shrugged.

"Seriously, Sikowitz, it's pro-" Tori began, and Jade just groaned at the sound of her.

"Tori!_ Three_ for you!"

"But I-" she began.

"Se was just-" Andre added.

"Four for Andre! Do I hear a five?" Sikowitz looked around threateningly. Well, as threatening as a guy in his late forties dressed like a hobo can be. In short, not much.

Everyone knew better than to speak.

"Ugh! Now we're gonna have to spend lunch with Sikowitz. This is so stupid." Jade moaned. Beck put his arm around her, patting her arm comfortingly. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"I know." Andre mumbled.

Cat and Robbie skipped towards them.

"Hi!" Cat said in her trademark tone.

"Hello, folks!" Robbie said.

"I'm leaving!" Jade grumbled and marched away, followed by Beck.

"Yeah, I should probably go too…" Andre started leaving, Tori at his heels.

"Sooo, Cat, what should we do today? I mean Tori and stuff won't be at lunch. We could go to Nozu's."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Cat grinned slyly. Robbie looked confused, so Cat just laughed. "Haha! Haha! Haha! You'll seeee!"

*bell rings*

"Alrighty then!" Sikowitz said when he saw Beck, Jade, Andre and Tori in his class. "I've prepared your coconut milks!"

He then gave Beck three, Tori three, Andre four and Jade five.

"What?" Jade snapped. "I don't deserve to drink _five_!"

"'Scuse me? What? I'm sorry, can't hear you!" Sikowitz shouted above her voice as she watched him incredulously. "Now! You're not allowed to leave this room until the coconut milks are finished! Tata!"

And with that, he was gone.

"Well, now what?" Tori whined, sitting next to Beck.

"This is horrible." Jade mumbled, flopping down to the nearest chair.

"We could drink the milk?" Andre said from beside her. "Sikowitz does it."

"Sikowitz is crazy!" Jade replied.

"If we don't drink it, we'll never get out." Tori pointed out. "Maybe we could each just sip one sip." She paused. "From my cup."

Jade rolled her eyes.

Beck sighed. "We could. Come on. If one sip is okay, we'll have more."

Jade raised the coconut to her lips.

"Wait! I'll go first." Beck said, looking concerned for Jade's well being.

Everyone watched anxiously as Beck took that legendary sip. "Not that bad." He commented.

Andre took a gulp as well. "Yeah, tastes a bit like that chocolate bar…"

Jade drank three long gulps. "Bounty!"

"That's the one." Andre nodded. Jade smiled sincerely. He felt butterflies in his stomach. _Must be the coconut. Gotta be the coconut._

"What am I gonna do with this, _five _bowl-worth, coconut milk?!" She shouted, ruining the moment.

"I'll drink one." Andre said at the same time as Beck. They looked at each other. Beck grinned and said "Jinx!"

Andre responded with a nervous laugh, handing the bowl over to Beck.

"You guys!" Tori interrupted with a drunken slur. "I- I'm gonna be sick-"

Instinctively Jade got up and snatched a bucket from the 'stage'. She then gave it to Tori, under the shocked gazes of all three.

"What?" Jade snapped defensively. "Can't I be nice?"

Beck and Andre both shrugged.

Tori was too busy puking to comment any further.

"You know, this really isn't fair. I'm going to go and-" Jade marched to the door and yanked it open, only to have a pie slapped on her face by the teacher she was now considering completely insane.

"Sikowitz!" Tori gasped. "That's wrong!"

"Children, I told you no leaving 'till the milks are gone. But you tried leaving anyway." Sikowitz said, unfazed by their expressions. "Now. Drink. You still have twenty minutes before your next class."

And with that, he left the room which was seeming more and more like prison.

"Jade…" Beck looked over to his girlfriend. Her face was covered with cream and crust, and you could still tell she was furious. "I can eat it off you if you want."

Jade answered this with a shriek.

"A simple 'no' would've sufficed." Beck mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

Tori leaned back to resume throwing up. Beck pat her back.

"All right. Tori, you've finished your milk. I still gotta drink two more of them, Beck's got two too, and poor Jade's still got four." Andre felt it was necessary to sum up the situation.

"Joy to the world!" Tori sung before her head disappeared in the bucket once more.

**Meanwhile at Nozu's….**

"Hi!" Cat waved in the face of an elderly couple.

Robbie sighed. Cat had been doing this for the past half hour, just bothering everybody. Even if Robbie loved the little redhead, sometimes he felt quite annoyed by her.

"Bye!" she laughed again, moving on to a ten year old girl.

Just then the crazy Nozu lady marched towards Robbie. ,

"You!" she hissed. "I know you! You're not allowed to eat he-"

"HI!" Cat jumped between Robbie and crazy Nozu lady. "I'm Cat."

"You don't _look _like a Cat." Said Nozu.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat gasped, running behind Robbie. "Robbie, what does that mean? _Robbieeee_?"

"Nothing, Cat. Don't worry. She's just making a comment." Robbie said comfortingly.

"Well now I'm commenting- no, _commanding_- you to _get out_!" Nozu shouted, and they were unceremoniously thrown to the street.

"Now what?" Robbie asked.

"Well…" Cat had that sneaky look on her face. "I was planning something…"

Robbie felt queasy. He'd never seen Cat like this.

"We can…" Cat hopped, revealing two big bags from her pocket. How did they even fi— "Sell… PAJELEHOOCHOS!"

Robbie tried not to groan aloud. Instead, he started saying, grudgingly "They're ponchos! They're hoodies!"

"They're pajamas!" Cat shrieked with excitement.

"Free shipping everyone!" Robbie mumbled.

"When is this going to end?" Jade was sitting on Beck's lap, had drunk all her coconut milk, puked only once, and still smelt okay.

Tori, however, was not so used to bad milk, and was feeling much worse than the bunch. Everyone was done with drinking, but Sikowitz had tossed, this time, pizza, on Andre's face when they tried to leave. So they were all feeling slightly reluctant to open that door and be faced with food.

"You know what?" Beck said suddenly, gently pushing Jade off. "I will try too."

Alas, when he opened the door, he was met by a face full of key lime pie.

"Oh my god, I love key lime!" Tori said, suddenly energetic. "Can I have some?"

"No!" Jade said immediately. She hopped up and licked Beck's cheek.

"Aw man, now they're gonna start kissing." Andre sighed.

"Maybe I'll get some cookies." Tori said, ignoring Andre's comment, and forcing herself to the door.

Before she made it, the door opened by itself.

"Hi!" Cat danced in, waving twelve dollars in her hand. "Hi!"

"Hello, people." Robbie said.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see you!" Jade exclaimed. "How'd you get past Sikowitz?"

"Sikowitz?" Robbie looked confused. "All there was out there was a giant machine –which I disabled, of course- built to throw a random food kind at even the movement of the door which it appeared to be connected to with some sort of mechanism using multiple gear-"

"A machine?!" Jade was angry. She stormed out and found that Robbie was telling the truth. "A machine."

"I guess Sikowitz just figured we'd never drink it and got bored of waiting so he found… this." Tori frowned, gesturing the thing.

"Oh well, we're out now." Beck said.

"Guess what? Guess what?" Cat jumped up and down. "I sold a Pajalehoocho!"

"Someone bought that?" Jade looked shocked.

"Yeah!" Cat nodded. "Robbie!"

**THE END OF THIS EPISODE**

Tagline: **Do I hear a five? –Sikowitz**

Hope you liked it


	2. Money Can't Buy Happiness - 1

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. It means a HUGE deal to me **

**And since you asked, my homework was pushed to the second thing on my to do list, and I am writing down a dream I had a week ago with some minor alterations (i.e: no hotdog dance in the middle of it—and I'm vegetarian!)**

**Aaand… here goes! (OH! And please, if you have criticism, don't hold back. As much as praise puts me over the moon, criticism will help me improve, air go, receive more praise! Tee hee! And please read Aloxi's Bade fics(if you ship Bade, that is. Otherwise you might not enjoy them as much as I did). They are amazing and hilarious too.)**

Tori Vega wanted to sing and dance. This happened often, however, so it wasn't much of a novelty to her classmates.

"I am _so _happy right now!" Tori shouted as she waltzed into Sikowitz's class. It was the last lesson of the day. Despite her recent coconut adventure, she was feeling a lot better.

"That's a pity." Jade sighed. So much for the kindness.

"ME too!" Cat skipped about. "I am so happy right now!"

"Yay!" Tori replied, and they both started twirling around like idiots.

"Not to interrupt, but _why _are you both so ridiculously happy right now?" Andre asked. He seemed pretty down in the dumps.

"_Seriously_." Jade groaned.

"Happiness is fuuuun!" Cat said dreamily. "But I forgot why I'm happy." She blinked three times.

Everyone stared at her.

"It's a good thing you're pretty." Someone said from the people sitting around them.

"It is!" Cat said, clueless, and then proceeded to skip about.

"Won't anybody ask why I'm so happy?" Tori snapped, out of character.

"Why aren't you unhappy?" Jade smirked.

Tori sighed. "Well, my dear, dear Jade-"

Jade scowled.

"I'm in loveeeeee!" She finished.

"I hope he's a cheater like your last darling." Jade said happily.

"You don't mean that, Jadey!" Cat whimpered.

Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Well, what's his name?" Andre asked in a hushed tone. Tori had always been like a sister to him. Why did it matter if she was dating someone?

"His name is Louis and you all have _got _to meet him!" Tori gasped. "He's charming and friendly and so flawless!"

"Sounds nice." Andre decided he didn't want to hear more.

"Tell me more, tell me more!" Cat insisted.

"Oh, please stop!" Jade moaned. Her head had been aching ever since the coconut incident.

"JADE!" Beck exclaimed loudly, bursting into the room, clutching something small in his hands. "Jaaaade!"

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" She yelled.

Beck ran and kissed her full on the face. This was unexpected, and despite her extra-sour mood, she kissed him back.

"GET A ROOM!" someone yelled.

Beck looked up and blew a kiss at the crowd.

Jade raised her eyebrows. "What's up with you?"

"I just won five thousand dollars!" He shouted.

**-APPLAUSE FROM BACKGROUND MUSIC-**

"How?" Tori was stunned. Five thousand dollars was a lot, after all.

"Yeah, how?" Jade asked, far more sceptical.

"I entered a board game contest-" Beck began, but was cut out by Jade's grunt. He grinned at her, then continued. "And won at all the rounds. All the games. So they gave me every penny of the prize money!"

"That's wonderful!" Tori threw herself at Beck, but Jade, for once, didn't screech. Beck was overjoyed at the moment, and he'd run and kissed _Jade_ full on the mouth when he entered the room, called _her _name in excitement, and that proved Tori was, for once, in the background.

After three _whole _seconds, Jade coughed loudly. Beck immediately kissed the top of her head.

"Tori's got a new boyfriend." Jade just thought she should have it out there, you know, just in case.

"Cool." Beck smiled, genuinely happy for her. Andre, however, had remained seated the whole time long in the corner of the room, looking like what Sikowitz had once called Jade, a 'gank'.

"Andre?" Cat asked, concerned. "Andreeeee?"

Andre looked up from his hands. "Huh?"

"Andre, Beck won money!"

"That's cool. Look, I gotta run-" He got up, snatched his backpack, decided Sikowitz was gonna skip this class, and that he might as well too.

Of course, Trina Vega appears when she's least needed, so she bumped straight into Andre. "Andrew! Where is Beck?!"

"Look, Trina, it's obvious Beck only loves Jade so-"

"That's not why I'm asking, Andy!" Trina snapped. "I heard he won a lot of money!"

"How do you-"

"Look, I have no time for this! Everyone got a text from Cat saying 'MY FRIEND IS RICE!' We're all pretty sure she meant 'rich'. People'll be sucking up to him ten times as much as usual. I wanna get my seat on whatever he's planning to do with five grand!" And with that, the crazier of the Vega sisters click-clacked to Sikowitz's classroom.

"Monster ahead!" Robbie beat her to the room, but was too slow to make a difference. Trina knocked him down with her elbow and marched straight to Beck.

She stood right under his nose as Cat ran to Robbie's aid, and tried to make out with him. Luckily, Jade was expecting this and kicked her in the shin.

"Beck!" Trina seemed unfazed, though there was sure to be a big black and blue on her leg the next day. "Beck, I wanna do what you're doing with that glorious glorious glorious cash!"

Beck looked at her like she was crazy. "I haven't decided what I'm gonna do wi-"

"I have!" Jade interrupted. "And you're not included."

"You have?" Beck seemed amused.

"Yes. I have. _We_'re going to a concert."

"Sounds nice!" Tori said. "Who's are we going to?"

"We?!" Jade frowned.

"We, us, ourselves..." Cat chirped. "Whatever you choose!"

"This is gonna be fun!" Robbie clapped his hands.

Beck smiled, not cracking his mouth in acceptance or denial. He was just worried if he'd have to pay later on. Jade wasn't scary to him, but she was still pretty powerful.

"Where's Andre?" Jade asked suddenly.

Everyone looked around.

Cat started playing with her freshly dyed red locks.

"Guess…" Tori trailed off.

"Guess he had to run." Cat frowned.

"In class?" Jade questioned.

"Huh." Beck scratched his newly-cut hair upon Jade's request(/demand).

"You know what," Jade said, as though deciding something. "Beck, take these losers to their conce-"

"Lady Gaga!" Cat said. "She has a concert going on in L.A.! But it's just a wee bit of a trip."

Everyone knew from that Married my Mother actor story that 'wee bit of a trip' was translated to 'five hour drive' in Cat-land.

"Right." Jade said, surprisingly agreeable. "I like how she calls me a monster. You guys go to Gaga and I'll come back once I find Andre. Deal?"

Beck looked a bit disappointed that his girl wouldn't be with him from the first moment, but there was something odd in her expression that told him to say 'okay'.

"Sure, babe." He kissed her cheek. "Don't be long!"

She smiled one of her rare smiles; the true ones that made her look even prettier. "I won't." She promised, and ran off.

"All righty then." Robbie said. "We have space for one more in the party bus."

"Wha-" Beck began, then changed his mind and sighed. "Anyone want to bring a friend?"

"Louis! Louis should come!" Tori smiled. "He'll love it!"

Beck pretended to be enthusiastic. Jade not being there rendered him more dumb than one very or slightly above average viewer would think.

He called that Five Fingaz To The Face dude and they went to pick up Louis.

"Andre?" Jade called down the halls. Everyone was leaving the school, backpacks in hand, chattering and checking their phones. Idiots. "Andre!"

She pushed open everyone's favorite hiding spot, the Janitor's closet. Instead of her friend, she found a couple who looked strangely much like Beck and Jade making out. The girl even had a pair of scissors at hand.

"Get a room!" Jade shouted, even though they were, in fact, in a room and _she_ was the rude intruder. Times change.

She continued her search all through the school when a light bulb went on and she took to the music room. "Andre!"

She saw him jamming at the piano in an angry and random but somehow soulful tune. Her face softened.

Before things got tough with her mom and stuff, she and Andre used to be good friends. Best friends. She was even less bitter back then. But they grew apart. Then stupid Vega came and took her place as his best friend. And her heart ached a little at that moment, knowing that they still shared that bond.

She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched.

"Well, you sure _can _be sour." Jade commented.

Andre sighed.

"What's up?" She asked gently.

"_Nothing. Nothing's up. _Everything's down." Andre whined, a few tads dramatic.

"Well, I'm here, that's a bonus." She tried, but he didn't comment.

As many know, Jade West's patience doesn't last too long. But, for once, she was making an exception. Andre was always special. He was never part of 'everyone'.

"Andre—" She began. "Is it Louis?"

He looked at her. His eyes were more confused than sad. It was like he couldn't believe that was the problem. Like he didn't understand something. "Why do you care, Jade?"

She hugged him. That was all she could do. Of course she cared. She didn't know why she was feeling so close to Andre right now, in the music room, and why she felt so protective of him.

He stiffened for a moment –or twenty—before pulling her closer to him.

He was warm and hard, but gentle. Jade liked hugging him. Might as well admit it.

Andre was even more confused now. He remembered having Jade as his closest friend at some point; he remembered his crush on her, always dancing right under the surface where no one but Tori was allowed to know. He really cared about her. Both hers.

"Jade, I'm sorry."

Suddenly Jade felt reality catch up with her. She remembered Andre was _not _her boyfriend. She remembered how she loved Beck to Pluto, and how he loved her to the Sun. She remembered she was mean and rude. She remembered she was _not _supposed to be so sweet.

So she got up, straightened her tiny skirt, and smirked. "For what? Being pathetic? Come on, you silly sap, we gotta go get a Gaga concert."

Strangely, he smiled. Wide.

Beck was worried. He hadn't enjoyed a thing during the bus ride. He missed Jade.

Tori and Louis, on the other hand, were kissing passionately. Louis was nice, all right. But one thing Tori 'forgot' to mention was that he was extremely, extremely short.

Beck found tall girls attractive, and apparently so did Louis. He was head over heels into Tori. And Tori didn't seem to care he came to her belly button. She just sat on the ground when he sat on the chair. And so on.

Cat and Robbie were having fun too. Even the driver (not Five Fingaz, sadly) seemed content. Poor Beck.

His self-pity party was interrupted by a loud honking from behind them. Beck looked out and saw Jade, and right next to her in the back seat of the Taxi, Andre.

Immediately Beck left the car and kissed Jade. He really missed her.

"Saaaa-haa-haaaappppp." Jade commented. "I was gone for about half an hour."

Andre was holding her hand. Beck noticed, and didn't read into it. Andre immediately let go.

"Hey, guys!" Tori said happily.

"Hi." Jade said deeply.

"Hey, Tore." Andre sighed.

"What's going on?" Tori questioned, sensing his tone.

"_Nothing_." Jade hissed, and moved closer to Andre. Something was definitely off.

"Hellooooo babiessss!" Cat laughed.

"Is she—" Louis said, stepping out of the car.

"You brought Louis?" Jade glared at Tori. Tori shrugged.

"Sure." She replied. "Beck let me."

Jade groaned and stomped into the party bus, tugging on Andre's wrist as they went in.

Beck frowned. Tori frowned. Louis—well, he was too low for anyone to see what he was doing.

The ride was in silence.

Until, suddenly, the car's gas ran out. In the middle of nowhere.

"Well… this is some _good _luck." Cat commented sarcastically, before snuggling closer to Robbie.

And indeed, it was. Because running out of gas miles from society always means good things are coming.

Not for them, but for us.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Tagline: "I have **_**no **_**time for this!" –Trina V.**

Ahhh, don't you just hate it when the TV screen says that? Bwhahahaha! Lol I just really have to do homework. Rest will come tomorrow, or if I have time, later today. So what do you think of Jandre? Loathe or love? How about Tandre? I mean, I'm a huge Bade fan, but secretly I was extremely excited about the Jandre kiss. Sigh.

REVIEWWW!

Rawr. I like candyz.


	3. Money Can't Buy Happiness - 2

"Oh my god, what're we gonna do?" Cat was running around the party bus like a crazy person.

"What if there're serial killers out there?" Tori whispered in a panic. "And they come to murder us?!"

"That would be interesting." Jade said sadistically.

"A'right, calm down." The Party Bus driver said, entering the backseat area of the car.

"I was not expecting this." Louis said.

"No one asked you to come." Andre snapped.

"Actually, Tori did." Beck looked confused.

"I didn't ask!" Andre replied.

"Why are you being so grumpy?"

"I'm _not_." Andre protested, harrumphing dramatically.

"Welcome to the club." Jade smirked.

Andre looked at her like 'I _thought _you were on _my _side?!'

Jade shrugged in response.

Tori put her boney hands on her hips. "Do we have to talk about something?"

"Yeah! We're stuck here!" Cat stated the obvious.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on, but it looks like you kids have some problems to work out." The driver said. "And I'm just a driver. So I don't know what to do. I'm gonna nap."

"Do you have phone service?" Robbie asked Tori.

"Yeah, unlike you!" Tori jabbed. Nozu and chop chop choppin the squid was still unforgotten.

"Will we miss Lady Gaga?" Jade asked.

No one answered.

"At least Trina's not here." Cat tried to be positive. "That would be baa-aa-aad."

"Why would that be bad?" a voice, dangerously familiar, said. And with that, Trina Vega popped out from under the seats.

"I get a feeling that this happened before." Beck said calmy while everyone else groaned.

"Yeah, remember the cupcake?" Jade responded. "This crazy freak-head popped up there, too."

"Um, this coming from the girl who likes scissors more than _Beck_!" Trina snapped, fixing her hair.

"Hey!" Beck interrupted. "Jade likes me more than scissors."

"Actually…" Jade tapped her chin and then laughed at Beck's expression. "It's still undecided!"

"How can you laugh-" Tori shrieked. "-when we are in a _situation _like this?!"

Cat started laughing her weird but cute giggle. Then stopped. "I checked! It's possible!" Then as if to prove her point, she laughed louder.

Louis frowned, wondering if the little (female) shorty had taken her meds. Or if she just didn't even use them. Which would explain a lot.

"Louis?" Jade said suddenly. "Have you watched the Scissoring?" She was sure Louis would blush and be all 'Ehmagawd, I have nawt!'

"Yeah, I loved it!" He said enthusiastically, contrary to what Jade believed. "Did you know that the word 'scissors' was spoken thirty seven times?"

Jade was stunned. "Well, that would have saved me brain damage!"

"I _said _I was sorry!" Tori moaned loudly.

"I'm still mad you like scissors more than me." Beck was saying in the background. "Like seriously! We've been dating for three years! And _you _prefer an inanimate object!"

"I would love you more than scissors…" Trina said in awe.

Jade gnashed her teeth. Hard. "Babe, scissors are more than an object."

"I got you those special scissors!" Cat said. "I even told Moose!"

"Ah, Moose…" Tori and Cat said dreamily. Jade bit her lip, resembling guiltiness.

"You talked to a moose?" Louis asked.

"Not _a _moose, _the _Moose!" Trina butt in. "He was big and tall and dreamy."

Louis seemed undisturbed. Cat sighed. "I still don't know why he didn't fall for _me_."

Jade seemed to be growing more and more uncomfortable. She grabbed Beck's hand.

"I mean more to you than Moose?" Beck asked.

"What? Why would you even ask that? There's nothing going on between us!"

"Jade, obviously there's nothing going on between you and scissors. That's not possible. I think." He frowned_._ _Oh. He said scissors, not Moose. _"What's up with you?"

"Nothing! I'm fine." She sighed. "Won't the killers come already?"

"A-ha!" Tori laughed loudly, leaning down to show Louis something. "We're not that far from the nearest gas station. One of us can just… walk there?"

"Me!" Louis said bravely, his little head bopping excitedly.

"GOD you look like a bobble-head." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Be nice." Beck patted Jade's hand. They were now draped across the couch, looking pretty calm in comparison.

"Thanks!" Louis said.

"Why are you so positive and nice?" Trina exclaimed. "I bet he's an elf."

For the first time, Jade actually laughed at something Trina said.

"You guuuuyyys!" Tori looked flabbergasted. "You guys! What is wrong with you?!"

Louis didn't seem bothered by the slightest.

"Little Louis." Andre threw out there.

_That _bothered him, even though the elf thing was probably more offensive.

"You know what?" Louis grumbled. "I'm leaving. Tori, you were really nice, but I don't think it's gonna work."

"Bu- but!" Tori stuttered. "Buuuutttt!"

"Are you going to count _all _the body parts?" Jade said, bored.

Tori glared daggers at them before kneeling. "But, Louis! We've been going out for two weeks!"

"That's enough for me." He said happily. "Have a great life, Tori." He turned to Trina. "Trynie, I'm off to the North Pole! I'm going to tell Santa you gotta be put on the _naughty _list."

He then proceeded to skip out of the bus and carry about.

"Is that safe?" Beck asked.

"He has those reindeers to watch over him." Jade shrugged.

"Ohmygad." Cat's eyes widened. "I should have told him I want thirty pounds of bibble!"

Andre face-palmed, Beck exhaled loudly, and Jade kicked the air, throwing her head back.

"You _guys_!" Tori squawked. "You cost me the love of my life! You will pay!"

Jade smirked, Beck seemed unaffected, Trina looked like she couldn't care less and Andre, well, Andre was suddenly in a _spectacular _mood.

"This is all your fault!" Tori shrieked at him.

"Wha'd I do?" He grinned.

"You made him angry! He was my love!" she whined.

"Yeah, your baby." Jade couldn't hold back that one. "Your little baby."

Beck sighed. "_Jade. _Tori's upset right now."

"Why do you care?" Jade snapped.

"Because I'm a compassionate human being." Beck answered. "Unlike some people."

"So you think I'm a disaster." Jade announced. "No wonder I like my scissors better."

"I want you to think of me as a disaster." Trina drooled.

Jade scooted closer to Beck.

"Tori, don't be sad." Robbie said. "You'll find someone else."

"More importantly, a gas station." Andre said.

"Yeah, Andre, why don't _you _get us some gas, and if you live through it, I might forgive you." Tori looked deranged, her eyes dark and hair messy.

"For what? I was only pokin' fun at him!" Andre chuckled, looking extremely amused by the whole situation. "Dang girl, you sure know how to overreact!"

Tori stood there, seething, before grabbing his wrist and flinging him out. She then shut the door on his face and stuck out her tongue victoriously.

Jade snickered at his misfortune. Beck got up to open the door but was blocked by Tori.

"Nope. Nopenopenope." Tori said. "_He _will get us some gas. All will be well."

"Not if he gets hurt!" Jade pointed out.

But Andre seemed to be fine, tapping music on the wall.

"Please let Andre in, Tori!" Cat pleaded, looking up from underneath her long eyelashes. "Pleasey?"

"You really should." Robbie agreed.

She glared at them all before yanking the door open.

"Hope you're happy!" She hissed, and flopped down to the nearest seat.

Andre didn't look concerned. He just smiled proudly. "Luckily, I called one of my friends to come bring us gas."

"Yay! Robbie, we're saved!" Cat threw her arms around her crush and giggled.

Jade rolled her eyes. Beck kissed her cheek and she smiled slightly.

Andre's friend was actually pretty cute, but he left immediately after giving the gas and exchanging a few hellos with everyone. They woke up the driver and went to see Gaga. Much to Trina's joy.

"Trina, you do know we don't have tickets for you?" Beck asked.

"You'll just buy them at the stand!" Trina said as though it was obvious. "Duh!"

"You can't buy Lady Gaga tickets 'at the stand'." Jade snapped. Why were some people so stupid?

"Then I'll sneak in." Trina decided.

No one felt like they should respond.

Once they got to the 'spot', no one was there. Jade groaned. Beck scratched his head. Tori pouted. Trina complained. Robbie stayed silent. Andre was still in a good mood and Cat giggled for no reason.

Jade stomped over to a random hobo and said "Hey, dude."

"Hi!" he grinned a toothless grin.

Beck rushed to her side, his expression reflecting his thoughts for once. _What is she thinking?_

"There's supposed to be a Lady Gaga concert here." Jade said.

"Oh, the meat-woman." The hobo nodded. "She left a week ago. You must've gotten the dates mixed up."

Beck reached into his pockets and pulled out six concert tickets and Louis's. Oops.

He giggled nervously as everyone stared at him.

Jade smacked her forehead. "Idiot." She sighed, snatching them from him.

"Hey!" was Beck's response.

Of course Jade didn't care, and she started shouting at him about how stupid that was of him, and so forth.

Tori was the first to interrupt. "It's okay!" she said nicely. "We'll just go to Karaoke Dokie and eat some meat. To remind us of…." She covered her eyes sadly.

_Karaoke Dokie was all the way back in LA, but luckily it was a 24-hour-open kind of place._

_They munched on hamburgers and Jade told the waiter to stop staring at Beck._

_Andre was filled with joy and Cat managed to convince Tori she'd find someone else, and they all made midget jokes. _

_And that was how their little adventure ended….._

***Camera slowly zooms out of Karaoke Dokie, then out of LA, and the episode ends with a cute song***

**AN: UGH. THAT WAS HORRIBLE. SORRY.**

**Anyway, I figured I'm better at writing not-so-dramatic things for now and it's really late and I'm sick so the ending sucked. Forgive me. And please leave a review! Don't be a ghost reader **

**Tomorrow's episode'll probably funnier and more Victorious-like. I really don't like this but something inside me wants to post it anyway sooo… whatevs! Tell me how I can improve, please :)**


	4. Whisper of Kim

**Happy Valentine's Day peoples! Argh, I have no Valentine, but I still love how there's so much LUURRRRVVVEEEE around me! It's happifying. Is that a word? I just invented a word! Happifying! A-hem. Anyway, hope you're all having a great day filled with a lot of pink, and zillions of heart-shaped cookies! Enjoy! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!**

* * *

Disclaimer (is this required? I thought it was obvious I'm not Dan Schneider): I do not own Victorious. Beck would be less flirty with Tori if I did. And it would be continued. And have a finale. Sigh.

This is such a pretty day for February." Cat said lightly, looking at the bright skies and warm sun above her. "It's so happy."

"I hate happy." Jade stated, munching on her taco.

"No you don't!" Beck grinned.

"How would you know?" Jade smirked.

"I make you happy. And you loveee meeee."

"Shut up. Scissors are still my first choice."

"Heeeyyyy!" Tori walked her 'news-walk' to the table, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey." Beck said.

"Guess what?" Her face was bright. "I'm starring in a play! But not just any play- A Whisper of Kim!"

It was the biggest thing going on, and would open in a week. They only hired professional actors, and Angelikka Roberto was producing it.

"_You_?" Jade practically choked on her peppers.

"Yes!" Tori said, oblivious to the tone. "And I'm getting paid!"

"How'd this happen?" Beck asked. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? The thing takes a month of practice before opening night!"

"Well, a few weeks ago, I was just innocently window shopping at a designer boutique when I saw Angelikka Roberto screaming inside. So I went in, curious, and saw she was yelling at the salesperson for not having something in her size! But- there was a dress right there, next to her, and the salesperson didn't see it! And she kept insisting they had none! So I just showed it to them and they were all 'thank you!', and Angelikka Roberto was so grateful she offered me an audition. And I wowed them." She inhaled. "Didn't tell you sooner cause, well, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Were the directors on bad coconut milk?" Jade asked, unbelieving.

"No!" Tori shouted defensively. "I'm just talented!"

"Meeeccch!" Jade made an ugly face. Tori made an uglier one.

"That's great Tori!" Beck smiled genuinely.

"Thanks _Beck._" Tori stressed the word 'Beck'.

"Lalalala!" Tori skipped about, and left the cafeteria.

"You could've been enthusiastic." Beck said.

"You could've been bitter." Jade retorted.

* * *

"Aaaand… action!"

Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie were watching Tori's play's dress rehearsal. She was pretty good, and the rest of the actors and actresses were really good too. Where they were sitting, they could see a little blonde girl hissing something at Tori before stalking off the stage. Tori then started a long, touching monologue about lost friendships and love.

Jade fake-snored. Beck squeezed her hand. She rolled her eyes.

"Whad'ya think?" Tori asked, all smiles and butterflies, walking off the stage to join them.

"You're great! They all seem awesome." Andre said. "This is gonna be one special heck of a doodle."

"Thanks!" Tori beamed.

"I'm friends with a star!" Cat squealed, hugging Tori.

"It was _quite _the show." Robbie said.

"The _script_ was good." Jade admitted. "Not sure about the lead actress though."

"Jade!" Cat squealed again. "The lead actress was awesome! She gave us candy and stuff!"

"Cat, are you talking about the security guard who let us in? 'Cause _he _just had man-boobs."

"But then… who's the lead?" Cat scratched her head.

Andre smacked his forehead. "Tori is, Cat. Tori is."

"But if Tori's the lead, then what was she playing now?" Cat looked confused. "_What _is going _on _here?"

"Ugh!" Jade stomped her foot.

"_Aaaanywayyy_…" Tori said. "We have opening night this weekend… and I got you all tickets! It's gonna be great! What could go wrong?!"

* * *

***one week later***

* * *

Jade West didn't _hate _Tori Vega as much as she used to. But that didn't mean she liked being early at her play because Beck was 'unavailable for a ride' and her mother had said she could only use her car if she left _now_, because her mother had a _thing_.

So she stood there, three hours early, watching the producers buzz about, saying urgent things into their phones.

She saw Tori standing in a corner, her head between her hands.

"What happened? They decided you were too much of a disaster?" Jade asked.

"No!" Tori moaned. Her red lipstick and red dress were part of her costume, but Jade almost said she looked ridiculous. For the first time, she held her tongue. "Abagail Winshtonn didn't show up; we have no Monica!"

"Uh-oh." Jade actually felt bad for Tori. She'd been so looking forward to it. "Doesn't she have an understudy?"

"_NO!_" Tori shrieked. "The crazy little wazz-bag decided she couldn't handle anyone else and wanted to be the 'one _and _only!" Tori breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. "And now we don't know what to do."

"Well, that's too bad." Jade said, even though she knew every single word of Monika's and could save the day for Tori. But Jade just _didn't do _saving the day. It wasn't her thing. Tori was the one who always did stuff like that. But… maybe for once _Jade _would be the hero. And Beck would be pleased. And maybe her dad would be a tad proud. Though the latter was highly unlikely. Tori, unaware of Jade's thoughts, looked depressed and lost. Jade rolled her eyes. _Pathetic. _"Actually, I'll be Monika."

"Jade? Do you know her lines?" Tori's eyes lit up. Jade was regretting her decision already.

"Yeah yeah. Find your Devilikka and tell her to hire me." Jade waved Tori off.

"Jade?" Angelikka Roberts was standing in front of Jade in all her elegance and glory and power. "Jade West, am I right? You're the one who'll 'save the show'?"

Jade nodded, her arms crossed over her chest. "Sure."

"Fabulous!" Angelikka kissed Jade's cheeks, much to her disgust.

Tori looked so relieved and grateful that Jade wanted to take back all her kindness. Oh well.

"All right!" Angelikka said loudly. "Jade West! Dress rehearsal! Get her fitted in Monika's clothes! Nau!"

The show was about to start, and Tori immediately fixed her scarlet dress. "Thanks again, Jade." She said.

Jade was wearing black lipstick and a long navy gown. Her hair was tied in ringlets and she actually looked pretty good. She wasn't nervous in the slightest, but could tell Tori was. "Yeah, okay, I did something nice. Get over it. I do owe you for helping Beck and me get back together."

"That was years ago!" Tori whispered, remembering the Rottweiler incident.

"I told you I'd owe you."

"But this is so much bigger."

"I know. Now get in character, moron!" Jade hissed.

* * *

Tori took a deep breath and walked on stage as the curtain opened.

When it was Jade's turn to step on stage, she could see her friends' looks of surprise, but focused on her acting.

"But, what if it goes badly? What if it's dangerous?" Monika (Jade) said.

"It'll be fine, my dear friend." Tori replied, in character, her eyes glistening with fake tears. "I am not brave, but I know I must."

"So you're going to leave me alone in this suffocating town?" Monika cried. "You are my best friend! How could you do this!"

"I don't know!" Tori responded. "But I have to! Believe me Monika, it'll be all right!"

Monika glared. "I don't believe you anymore." And with that, she walked backstage, and started fixing her makeup. It was actually kind of fun. But it was hard to resist smacking Tori in the angry fights. It was just so perfect an opportunity.

* * *

They got a standing ovation. People had loved them.

"Oh my God, Jade!" Angelikka said in her accent. "You were better than _Abagail_!"

"I know." Jade shrugged like it was no big deal. "I have to go now, though. To change."

"Well, it was nice knowing you." Angelikka nodded, before handing Jade a card. "I think you're very talented, Jade West. I want you to know you can find me."

Jade took the card with the words 'Angelikka Roberto' written in slanted letters.

"I can't believe you did that for me!" Tori gushed again.

"All right! Enough already." Jade was sick and tired of being praised for a 'job well done'. She hated it. She felt like she was going soft. Eee-yach. Jade West was _not _soft.

"Jade!" she recognized her boyfriend(you can't miss the hair) running to her. "Babe, you were amazing."

"Thanks. I had to do it." Jade said. "The actual actress didn't show, and there was no understudy, so I took her place."

They all stared at her.

"God! What is it with you people! Get over yourselves!" Jade barked, going to change.

"Was it something we said?" Andre asked.

"She can't accept the fact she did something nice." Beck explained knowingly. "She wants to be known as evil, and she's scared she's becoming a… well, Cat."

"Oh…" Andre nodded, getting it.

"She's weird." Beck said fondly.

* * *

**TAGLINE: **_**What **_**is going **_**on **_**here? – Cat V.**

* * *

**TA-DAAA!**

**Hope that wasn't **_**too **_**out of character of our bitter goth. I mean, I noticed Jade started hating Tori less and less and it seemed to me, seeing how she gave up her place for Tori in TGP, that she **_**would **_**have done this. Especially since there are worse things than starring in a big-budget play.**

**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks :3**

**Love, Vanella**


	5. Jumpin' Outta Trash

"**A fan asked Dan if they would ever see jealous Beck and he replied saying "I planned an ep. where Jade dates a new guy & Beck pretends to be ok with it, but SNAPS, Sadly Victorious ended before I made it." A fan ask if he was going to break them up again and he replied saying "They were going to break up temporarily over a misunderstanding, then get back together. I wish I could have made those epis! :("**

**I, dear folks, got that from the Victorious Wiki. Yay for Dan for plotting the Bade, and Boo to Nickelodeon for cancelling our beloved show. Anyway, as y'all know, this episode was never aired, and I write the episodes that would be aired if they could. Air go, I write out this…**

* * *

"Hey Tori." Beck said happily, arm around Jade a simple Tuesday afternoon. Jade sipped her coffee.

"Why are we even here?" she grumbled unhappily.

"_Jade._" Beck sighed.

"What?" Jade snapped. "I'm asking questions. What's wrong with that.

Beck shook his head. Tori shrugged. "It's okays. I know Jade likes me."

"Say that one more time and you won't exist." Jade hissed. Tori's eyes widened.

"All-righty then." Tori looked away, and yelled. "Coming!"

"Why do you have to do that?" Beck asked walking to their locker, Jade next to him. "

Cat walked down the steps, smiling innocently. "Hi Hollywood Arts!" She tossed a handful of glitter on three girls in shorts.

"Hey, Cat." Andre said. "What'cha up to?"

"Oh, just… walking around saying hi to people." Cat said brightly, stuffing glitter in Andre's face.

"Have you ever thought that some people just wanna be left alone sometimes?" Andre asked, scratching his neck free from sparkle. "I mean, it's nice how you're all pep-"

"That's what cheerleaders have! Pep!" Cat hopped. "Weeee!" Sparkles started raining around them.

"Um… Cat… Ah…" Andre stumbled. "Aw, okay."

He left.

"Robbie!" Cat said, tossing three pinches of glitter on his hair. "You're all sparkly! How'd that happen?"

"Cat, you just…" Robbie sighed, giving up before even trying. "You know, whatever. I was wondering… what are you doing this Saturday?"

"I'm…" Cat spun. "Sitting at home wishing I had something to do!"

"Great!" Robbie said, and Cat's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I mean, would you want to see a movie or something with me?"

"Oh my god Robbie! That sounds _so _much better than wishing I had something to do." Cat giggled, and thrust more sparkles above her into the air. "Celebrate! The world is great! Celebrate! The world is great!"

Jade West was not an idiot. She saw Beck and _darling _Tori standing next to each other near the soda machine, as they had when Beck was scheming a plan to get Jade to go to that idiotic drag-racing thing with him. And if she'd learnt something then, it was to never let Beck and Tori by the soda machine go unnoticed, because more often than not, it was things about Jade being whispered.

"She's getting really annoying." Beck was saying to Tori. "She keeps bugging me and won't leave me alone."

Jade frowned. Since when did Beck whine about her to Tori?

Tori nodded. "You should probably find something to do about it."

"You know, I will." Beck said thoughtfully. "I'm going to tell her today, after lunch, that I've had enough of her and her attitude. That I'm sick of it."

Jade's eyes widened in horror. _Beck?_ Her _Beck?_ Sick?

Why?

Was she too mean or something? Well, duh she was, but she'd always thought Beck didn't mind as much as he let on. She thought he accepted all of her, even when he went trying to kiss the definition of Prissy Little Princess.

Jade decided there and then to save herself from the humiliation. There was only one thing to do.

* * *

"Hey Andre!" Tori skipped by before they went to lunch. "What's going on?"

"Well, Cat started flinging sparkle dust in people's faces…"

"Ah."

"And they got mad." Andre added. "So now she's yelling at her sparkle dust."

"Aw." Tori pouted. "Poor Cat."

She walked next to the little redhead sitting on the steps, scolding a can of glitter.

"Cat, it's not Sparkles's fault." Tori said comfortingly. "People just don't get it."

"You think?" Cat asked, brightening up. "'Cause I've been talking to him for a while now and I think he's getting it."

"Yeah…" Tori looked about uncomfortably. "But, you know, Sparkle isn't for everyone. Maybe you should let him rest a bit."

"Yeah. I guess." Cat agreed, closing the cap of the small can. "Sparkle likes you."

"That's great." Tori said kindly, patting Cat's back in understanding, even though she hadn't a clue whether Cat was actually joking or seriously this strange. But adorable anyway.

"What are you talking about?!" Beck chased after his girlfriend of four years, wondering what the heck had come over her.

"You heard me! Will I have to repeat everything for you?!" Jade hissed in a tone Beck wasn't used to. "I said it's over."

"But why?!" Beck asked, dumbfounded. "I didn't do anything! Jade, what's going on?!"

She looked at him in disgust. "Stop acting all innocent! You got what you wanted!" She stormed away in fury.

"Hi Jade!" Cat said as Jade bumped into her. "Sparkles!"

Jade just stared at Cat before shrieking in her face, and resuming running off.

"What just happened?" Tori asked, looking around her in amazement.

Beck frowned. "Jade broke up with me."

"What? Why!" Tori gasped, sitting down next to him and glaring at the onlookers. "Shoo! This isn't a TV Show!"

"I…" Beck sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Have no idea. Not a clue. Nope. Well, gotta get to class. Break's over. Bye."

He hurried to Sikowitz's classroom.

Tori cocked her head to the side, confused. "Huh."

* * *

"No." Jade moaned, her combat boots clacking loudly on the ground.

"Come on, Jade!" A tall, handsome boy with dark hair followed right behind her.

"Don't call me that!" Jade snapped, bored, still not turning around to face the guy.

"It's your name!" he explained. "Please, just give me a chance."

"If I say yes will you buzz off?" Jade grumbled, leaning against her locker.

Ryder Daniels stopped to think. "Yes." He decided.

"Fine then! Yes!" Jade snapped. "But I warn you, if you say the word 'grades' once, I will grab your face, and twist it into oblivion."

"Sounds fun!" Ryder said, before smirking charmingly and leaving.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Jadey!" Cat popped up beside her. "You're dating Tori's ex?"

"Oh God." Jade banged her head against her locker over and over.

"Jade!" Tori snapped, materializing out of nowhere. "I thought we were friends!"

Jade paused banging her head to shoot her a glare then continued. "You- thought- wrong- but- I- didn't- want- to- had- to- cause- he- wouldn't- leave- me- alone.-"

Tori grumbled something about how it was still rude. "_I _didn't kiss Beck." She immediately regretted the words when she saw the look of hurt appear on Jade's face, slowly turn to utter disgust.

She slammed her locker shut. "Thank you, Tori." She spat, and marched away.

"Aw, man." Tori sighed. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Sparkle?" Cat offered gently, to which Tori nodded, and got glitter poured all over her.

"More." She whispered. "Yeah. That's nice. Sparkly. Mhm."

* * *

-**one weekend later**-

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out Saturday, Robbie." Cat said happily, licking an ice cream, seated at the Asphalt Cafe.

"No problem cutie." Robbie smiled, pulling Cat in for a hug.

"Looks like someone else had a nice weekend too." Tori commented, looking over to Jade and Ryder Daniels, standing close as Jade would allow, looking actually happy and, if it would be appropriate, smitten as a kitten.

"Yeah." Andre looked nervously over to Beck, who seemed to be angry at his salad.

"I'm okay! What's with all the questions?" Beck grumbled, getting up and taking his backpack with him.

"I think we asked too many questions." Cat said sadly.

Robbie pet her head sweetly.

"You know, maybe I should talk to Jade." Tori said, going to stand next to the soda machine while at the same time taking deep breaths.

"Hey-" She was about to say, when she saw Ryder lean in for a kiss, and, -shock!- Jade kiss back. She even wrapped her hands around his neck and everything! Tori's face crumpled in frustration and she stomped off to find Beck.

"Dude!" she said loudly.

He turned around, looking kind of tired and deflated. "Hey Tori." He tried to sound happy.

"Oh, don't be sad." Tori tried to console him.

"But I just don't get it! What did I do?!" He bonked his head against the wall, rolling his eyes to the sky. "What- did- I- do?"

"I don't know…?" Tori slid her hands in her pockets. "They seem to really like each other though." She blurted. "Maybe it's just a temporary thing." She eyed Beck's expression, so solid, so unchanging. "Like what you had for me."

His eyes snapped open. "She doesn't, by any chance, know about that, right?"

"No." Tori shook her head. "But, you know, I'd be happy to spy on them. After school. Ya know."

Beck frowned. "I, Beck Oliver, do _not _get jealous or spy on peop-"

He shrunk under Tori's doubtful gaze. "Who am I kidding, sure, let's." He agreed, and they walked off together.

* * *

"I really thought you hated me." Ryder said to Jade, behind the school building, unaware of Tori and Beck concealed by giant LA garbage cans.

"I thought I hated you." Jade added, smiling. "But I don't." She looked up.

"That's disgusting!" Beck stuck out his tongue. "Jade only smiles at me. Not fair."

Tori rolled her eyes at him, looking slightly embarrassed that _he _was such a pathetic partner to spy on exes with.

"I'm glad." Ryder chuckled, tucking back a strand of curly black hair behind her ear. "Or I couldn't do thi-" He was just about to kiss her when Beck did the wildest thing ever- _showed emotion_.

"Babe, don't tell me you're gonna kiss _that_." Beck yelled, getting up from behind the trashcan.

"Beck?" Jade was stunned. "Why are you behind the trash?"

Tori popped up as well. Nothing to lose really, since Beck _revealed them completely. _Jerk.

"With _Vega_, might I add?!" Jade screeched.

"I don't think you're in a position to make accusations like that." Beck snapped. "You're snoodling with Ryder Daniels!"

"None of your business! You'd understand it, after all your Vega-love!" Jade threw back. "That's why you wanted to break up with me today and told her, isn't it? So you could snoodle her in peace? Because I tell you, Beck Oliver, you will never ever snoodle with Tori Vega, or any other Vega, as long as I live!"

"Jade! How do you know?! About…" Beck trailed off, eyes wide, face hot.

"Someone forgot to close video chat." Jade crossed her arms, hurt.

"So that's why you gave me the spot!" Tori's eyes widened. "Gee, thanks Jade!"

Jade ignored her. "I wasn't going to let you go and snuggle Tori while I moped! I already learnt from that once and it took me a lot of kissing with someone to feel like I got my revenge!"

"Wait- you kissed someone else when we broke up last time?" Beck looked really hurt.

"Sh-oot." Jade smacked her head. "Yes. Fine. I kissed your fluffer-buddy. But you didn't care what I did back then!"

"That's not true!" Beck argued. "And who the heck is my fluffer-b—MOOSE?!"

Jade shrugged. "Caught me."

"JADE!" Beck gasped. "You kissed my friend from kindergarten?! Not nice!"

"You're the one who obsessed over Tori ever since she came to the school!"

"_Jade. _I did not obsess ov-"

"Ermagerd, Jade! Why're you sho mean to Tore-ster!" Jade did an impersonation of Beck. "Ermagerd, can't wait till we break up so I can make out with her! Ermagerd!"

"One, that's not how I talk. And two, Every second we dated, I only loved you. And I still only love you. And I'm lost trying to figure out what I did to make you fling me out the window like a used tampon all of a sudden."

"You fling out used tampons?" Tori butt in.

"You have foot fungus!" Jade replied before turning back to her ex. "Then why were you about to dump me?" She whispered, suddenly looking really small and fragile

"What?" Beck's eyebrows raised. "I never said anything about that."

"You were talking to Tori today about how 'Ermagerd, Tor-ey, she's so annoying. I better end it.'"

Beck's eyes lit up with amusement amidst all his emotions. "Jade." He slapped his palms together in a motion that made it look like he was praying and raised them to his lips. "I was talking about Lora Mahana, that girl who's always obsessing over my hair and you hate. I realized you loathed her too much for me to let it go by any longer and was talking to Tori because her name aggravates you."

Jade's eyes widened. "Oh." She tried to collect herself. "Oh."

Beck tried to hide his grin, but it spread across his face too fast. Jade loved Beeeeck. Jade loved Beeeck. Hahahaha. Take that, Ryder Shmyder! Jade West loved Beck!

"I love you." He said.

"Sap." She grinned, before throwing herself into his arms.

"They're so cute." Tori said fondly, while Ryder grunted.

"Eh." He said, disappointed, and left quickly.

Tori decided to follow him out because, well, Beck and Jade didn't hug for too long before it turned into a full-on makeout session.

Just the way everyone liked it.

* * *

**TAGLINE: That's disgusting! -Beck**

* * *

**Yay! I just wish there was an episode like this on Nickelodeon. Can you imagine the 'AWWW' factor of it all? Sorry Bori, by the way. Really. Dan Schneider's words, not mine, but….. he totes ships Bade! Ba-BURNNNNN!**

**Ahem.**

**Have a nice day :)**


	6. Little Businesswomen

**Hiiii! This is a new episode of victorious, I hope you like it :)**

**By the way, all you Bademancers, feel jealous of me because at my school there's a couple exactly like Bade. The guy is even obsessed with his hair and the girl is not exactly the charmer. But they love each other so much. Ha. And she's jealous constantly. Lol I stalkz dem.**

* * *

"…and so, we need business ideas." Sikowitz ended his long tale of how Hollywood Arts was going to start selling a product on the side, and to improve the business skills and creativity of the students, was holding a competition. He actually looked pleased. "Ideas are due in two weeks. Good Gandhi, our time's up."

"We still have thirty four minu-" Tori said.

"Buh-bye!" Sikowitz spun around, interrupting Tori, and skipped out the room.

Robbie got up excitedly. "What're you guys gonna do?"

"I haven't decided yet." Tori said. "It's been a total of seven minutes."

"I'm sorry! I just feel so stimulated and wired!" Robbie exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Our own product, huh?" Beck joined them with Jade. "That sounds fun."

"_Yeah,_ if I cared." Jade chipped a piece of black nail polish off her thumb.

"You know, I'm gonna do something great." Andre nodded thoughtfully. "Something big."

"Something pink?" Cat giggled. "'Cause pink is awesome."

"I don't get her." Andre said somberly, and left the classroom.

"Maybe he's more of a 'blue' person?" Cat suggested.

"I'm going to do something interesting." Tori announced.

"Mine'll be better." Jade said. "And I won't even try. I want coffee." And with that, she and Beck had left the classroom.

"Well, hot-durgers were a great invention, but I think I'll spice it up." Cat shook her head thoughtfully. "Maybe ham-burgers would be a novelty to the world."

Tori patted Cat's back gently, not having the heart to tell her that ham-burgers, were in fact, an existing joy, because putting down others' re-inventions is just cruel. Cat started walking out of the door, still tapping her chin.

"I'm off to brainstorm!" Robbie announced, and skipped off.

At the Asphalt Café, _everyone _was buzzing with ideas, and people were acting very secretive. That is, of course, excluding Sinjin and Burf. They were being quite conspicuous about their 'top-secret product-plans'.

"_I _am going to create an amazing thing." Sinjin said proudly. "It's called the Shadow-Watcher. It's a curtain for your computer!"

He pulled a long, black, tube-like scarf and put one end over his face, and the other on the corners of his Pearphone. "See? You can't see my phone, but I can. Utter, discreet privacy if you feel like websearching skin diseases or Jade West without getting 'looks' or semi-fatal injuries."

Jade kicked him on the shin in response.

"My idea is much more worthy." Burf butt in. "Burf-y. It's a little penguin from another planet that talks to you."

"Isn't that called Furby?" Jade pointed out.

"No; mine is Burf-y." Burf said gently. "I'd be happy to explain it to y-"

"GO AWAY!"

"Have you guys come up with anything?" Tori asked, picking at her chocolate pudding.

"_I _have!" Cat giggled. "It's a special fan that blows cold air when you tell it to and warm air when you tell it to. It's genius!"

"That's an AC." Beck said.

"An Ace-y! Yay, that's what I got when my brother and I played poker!" Cat exclaimed. "I think he cheated though, cause he had a two, four and a six, and he said he won."

Beck rolled his eyes. "_I_'ve come up with something brilliant." He stated. "But Jade's making fun of me."

"_No one _would buy that." Jade said angrily. "We want something that can sell!"

"You can work as teams?!" Tori asked.

"Sure, you can work as teams!" Jade did that impression of Tori again. "Why don't we just magically create a pot of gold and rainbow on the side!"

"I don't tal-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you feel better." Cat said solemnly.

"Cat!"

"Whaddy?" Cat asked. "Waddle waddle waddle... waddle like a Burf-y! Burf-y the penguin _loves _to waddle."

"I'm going to waddle-waddle-waddle your head off." Jade hissed.

"That's so mean!" Cat snapped. "Goodness! I have an idea!"

She snatched her backpack and ran towards the school building to perform… tests?

"My idea was fine." Beck said after a moment of silence.

"It was stupid!" Jade replied. "Your idea was ridiculously stupid!"

And because no one wants to watch them fight, the rest of the group followed Cat over the rainbow, or wherever ditzy redheads hang out these days.

"Argh!" Trina pulled an eyebrow hair from her face with painful-looking tweezers. "Someone really should invent a better way to be pretty."

Tori looked up from her book. "What?"

"An easier way to be pretty." Trina said.

"Oh." Tori looked back at her copy of Sunlight. That would be a tough invention.

"What're you going to do for that business-chiz?" Trina asked her sister.

"Oh, I'm not sure."

"Better decide soon- won't it be cool to have your product sold in stores?" Trina said.

"Yeah, I guess. I think I'll do your beauty idea and make a perfume." Tori decided, getting up.

"Hey! That's my idea! I'm making perfume!" Trina shouted. "I'm prettier! I deserve to! Don't walk away from me! _TORIIIII!"_

"Lalalala." Cat hopped about, skimming through a pile of cards the day of the presentation. She was about to announce her product to the whole class, and if it was chosen amongst the best, it would be re-announced to the school! Yay!

"Children!" Sikowitz greeted his students, entering the room with his usual lack of grace _or_ elegance. "I'm getting married!"

"Oh-mg!" Cat said. "Really?"

"No." Sikowitz responded, deadpan. "_But _I am ready to _engage _in your ideas! Let us start with Beck and Jade!"

Hollywood Arts' most infamous, argumentative, yet somehow in-love couple marched onto the stage. Beck had an embarrassed look on his face, and Jade looked pleased.

"People of Sikowitz's class!" she said. "I present you with…"

"The body-hider." Beck mumbled, and Jade glared at him. "The Body Hider!" he said just a little bit louder.

Jade hung a poster on the board. "You click one of the three buttons- your preferred hiding places; swamps, lakes, and 'other'. If you click swamps or lakes it will tell you nearest location, and if you click other, it will give you an idea of a way to kill someone without getting caught. Recorded with my voice." Jade looked at Tori. Then chomped her teeth threateningly.

"My idea was a lie detector." Beck felt it necessary to add. Jade rolled her eyes. He was such a downer sometimes... Or in this case, upper.

"Yeah yeah, perfect little Beck." Jade muttered, taking her supplies with her off the stage.

"All-right." Sikowitz said slowly, jotting down Jade's idea. "Body finder. Cat, you're next!"

"Hiiiii!" Cat giggled, getting up on the stage. "I have a product! Presenting…"

She pulled out her own poster. "The Jade-to-Tori Translatorrrr!"

Jade raised an eyebrow, back in her seat.

"I think everyone knows Jade can be a bit mean sometimes." Cat said in her advertiser voice. "And Tori's constantly a goody-goody, and everyone likes to hear goody goody words more than mean words, right? So look out; a mean-to-nice Jade-to-Tori translator is coming your way!" Cat squealed. "Yay! If you press this button here, then it beeps out what Jade's saying and comes out a nice way. Look!"

She motioned for Jade to come up to the stage. Jade stomped up, snatched the mic, and shrieked "You're idea is the lamest thing in the world!"

The little pink, flower-patterned device responded. "I like your idea, but maybe you should modify it a bit."

"And!" Cat said, bouncing with joy. "You can buy headphones that magically block out what Jade's saying till it's done translating, so your feelings _never _get hurt!" She frowned. "Please note; Cat-phones sold separately."

She then skipped off the stage under Jade's death looks.

"O-kay." Sikowitz said. "Andre!"

Andre pulled a giant trolley covered in a curtain with him to the stage. "IIf you have a melody but can't write a song, the solution's simple; the Andlyrics (***And is pronounced like Andre's first three letters, not the word 'and' as in cake and popcorn.*) **Generator! It generates lyrics for your song! See!" He pressed a few keys, and a girl's voice came out.

_I don't know_

_If _I _should go_

_But I can say_

_I want you to stay_

"Pretty cool, huh?" Andre smirked.

"We're a team!" Robbie shouted. "I did all the technical stuffs!"

"Uh, yeah." Andre muttered before leaving with his trolley.

"_I_ created something awesome." Tori said proudly. "Perfume that _makes you shine!"_

She spritzed a bottle of purple liquid on her skin and little spots of sparkle could be found on her wrist.

"That's idiotic." Jade said. "And already exists."

"What? No it doesn't!" Tori said.

"Uh, yeah, they sell it at Body Shop." Jade rolled her blue eyes. "Stupid."

"We don't call people stupid." Beck muttered.

"_I _do." Jade pointed out. "Just did."

Beck sighed.

"Awww." Tori's shoulders slumped, and she walked off the stage into her seat.

Jade grinned at herself. Now wasn't she sweet?

"And… Natasha Goldwin!" Sikowitz read. "What do you have in mind?

"Our product is better than yours!" Jade screamed at Tori as they headed to the Asphalt Café to see who won the contest.

"My product was genius!" She replied, equally loud and dramatic.

"Your product existed." Jade snapped.

"A body-burier?" Tori spread her arms to the side. "Come on! Who would buy that?!"

"I would." Sinjin did a creepy face, sticking his head next to Tori's.

"Walk away!" Jade screeched.

"Please remove yourself from this location !" said Cat's pink thing.

"Sure, J-to-T Translator!" Sinjin said, then walked off.

Jade rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Jade-to-Tori just made Sinjin happy!" Cat giggled. "Yay!"

Jade snatched the J-to-T thing and flung it on the ground.

"Jade!" Cat whimpered, running to the bits of pink scattered on the ground.

"Well, that was uncalled for." Tori said, watching Cat mourn her creation.

Jade just smirked and walked faster.

"Everyone! Thank you for your submissions!" Lane said. "We've put a lot of thought into deciding the best product and we've chosen…"

He paused, awaiting a drumroll. When none came, Burf said 'Dundurudundun…"

"Thanks Burf." Lane said kindly. "The winner is… Natasha Goldwin with her idea of a little device that carries around music like some kind of pod!"

"What?" They all scowled, watching as the short brunette marched up the stage, waving and blowing kisses. "Pear did that already!" "I know right?" "How could they've not noticed?!"

"Enough!" Beck groaned, getting up.

"Not fair!" Andre agreed.

"Never been so upset!" Cat complained.

"MY body-hider will be put to good use." Jade grumbled.

"I'm so angry!" Tori said, marching off with the gang.

**HAHA!**

**I like this one more than the last. What do you think?**

**Thanks to my Beta Missylynn by the way :)**

**REVIEW PEOPLES!**

**Though I'll update even if you don't. 'Cause I lavz yuuz dat mach beybz.**

**But review!**


End file.
